Storms Approaching
by Whistling Willows
Summary: The Sun, and the Moon, both covered by the Storm. Sunstar loved Moonflower, what if they became mates instead of StormxMoon? The time line is a bit messed up, like Goosefeather is in a older litter, but still brother to Moonflower, and other stuff, but WHATEVER. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story idea! YAAAAAAAAY! This one is about Sunstar and Moonflower. Let's just say Sunstar was in love with Moonflower. What if Moonflower became mates with Sunstar?**

'**Sunstar loved Moonflower; whenever he saw Stormtail openly flirting with Dappletail, anger would surge through him. He just couldn't understand how Stormtail could be mates with such a perfect cat and not treasure her. After she died, Sunstar never took a mate, but took it upon himself to become a father figure to Bluestar because she was all that left of Moonflower.**

**Yeah, okay. NOW ON TO THE STORY! Oh, and BTW, this will probably not follow the timeline of the books. So for example, Goosefeather is older than Moonflower in this, even though they are littermates. In this story, Goosefeather was born in an older litter.**

**This chapter was rewritten to fit in with the story better.**

My soft paws are light on the grass as we go to Fourtrees. My first Gathering as an apprentice and I can't wait! Sunpaw trots beside me, his own gait strong and fast. His bright ginger fur is puffed up against the leaf-bare chill, but I can see excitement in his glowing yellow eyes. My own fur is being pierced over and over by the harsh winds.

"Cold?" Sunpaw asks, his gaze concerned as I nod.

"I have shorter fur than yours!" I complain as he purrs in amusement.

"Let's sprint ahead. It'll warm you up." He suggests, dashing off. I let out a _mrrow_ of joy as I sprint after him, narrowly dodging Stormpaw. I can feel his blue eyes on my back, and I swallow. I've had a crush on him since I was a kit. I glance over my shoulder to catch his gaze as I run down the hill. Big mistake and I trip and fall down the last part of the slope. Sunpaw cocks his head, an amused look in his eyes. I launch myself at him, and pin him down as the rest of ThunderClan pours into the clearing.

"Get off me, you big lump!" He meows, squirming under my grasp. I reply with a shake of my head and he mock-growls, "Then you give me no choice." And he launches me off him before pinning _me_ against the frost covered ground.

"Great, I'm colder than before. Thanks." I mutter sarcastically as the clans come. RiverClan is first, Hailstar at the head. Next is Runningstar of WindClan with her Clan, and finally Cedarstar and ShadowClan.

I sit down next to Sunpaw as I peer around the cats sitting around me to find Featherpaw, Sunpaw's brother. There! He's next to his mentor, my brother, Goosefeather, looking a bit a scared at the amount of cats. As Stormpaw settles down next to me, my heart starts racing. His blue eyes leaf over mine before staring at the leaders who were leaping onto the Great Rock.

"Stormpaw, what happened the last time you went to the Gathering?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. He meets my pale yellow gaze. I wince inwardly as I stare deeply into his eyes.

"Nothing, same as normal. Rogues scented, kits born and the like." He replies, and I hear a tad bit of unknown emotion in his voice. Surprise courses through me. I've never seen Stormpaw show _emotion._

"Okay." I look down at the packed dirt, my attempt at a conversation failed.

**Sunpaw POV**

I watch as Moonpaw tries to start a conversation with Stormpaw. She fails, but I don't think she's that affected. I see the way she stares at him, all moony like. Frustration crawls down my spine. What does he have that I don't? Ruggedly handsome looks. That's all. He's skilled at hunting and fighting, but it's nothing prodigy-like. Sighing, I glare at the moon, it's silvery-white color bright and clear.

The Gathering is like last moon's. Kits born, apprentices made into warriors, but the whole time, Moonpaw and Stormpaw are together, their pelts nearly brushing. Heart simmering with sadness, I choke down the tears.

"Are you okay, Sunpaw?" _She _asks. Moonpaw's killing me with every second she's with Stormpaw, and she doesn't even know it. She's killing me on the inside. Ignoring her, I stand and walk to Birchstar.

"No, I'm not fine." I finally answer when she catches up with me. I fix my gaze on her and she flinches away. She sees anger and sadness swirling in my golden gaze.

"Was it something I did, Sunpaw? You're my best friend." She murmured, and I am tempted to reply with something biting, but hold my tongue. _It's not enough._ I almost say.

We finally reach camp and I instantly rush into the apprentice's den, sinking into my nest. Moonpaw calls my name but I ignore her as sleep claims me.

"_Mallowfur! Blazeheart! It's me, Sunpaw." I call out as I gaze at my surroundings. I'm in a meadow, flowers blossoming and blowing gently in the breeze. I finally spot my mother and my father. Their pelts are dotted with shining stars. They pad over and I touch noses with both of them._

"_We've missed you…" They murmur, their voices like an echo in my ears. "Sunpaw, beware the Storm. Beware the Storm. Beware the Storm…"_

I wake from the short dream to find that it's already morning. My parents voices echo in my head.

_Beware the storm. It's coming, my son. Beware the storm…_

**A/N: I'm actually proud of this rewrite! :D Chapter is coming up soon! **

**Question of the Day: Do you ship SunxMoon or StormxMoon or neither?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Six reviews in one chappy! Most I've gotten, haha. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lightningsplash, Snowleopard12, Redfire: Yep! Love SunxMoon. Love how you guys didn't even comment on the story, but I'm pretty sure you guys are enjoying it!**

**EradinSkyleaf: Hey girl! Can I call you Era? Anyways, here you go!**

**Guest: Thank you! Please stay tuned, and here you go as well!**

**Fuzzyclaw: IKR Stormtail was a jerk. Except that moment after Snowfur died, he was less of a jerk.**

**On to ze story!**

Moonpaw has been keeping her distance, since the Gathering a few days ago. RIght now, she's gone battle training, with Pinestorm, Swiftpaw, and Adderpaw. I let out a soft hiss as the mouse in front of me bolts right up, and sprints away. I let out a snarl as I push against the dirt, trying to catch up. I leap, killing the brown animal with a swift nip. I dig out a hollow violently. _Why couldn't I go battle training?_ I bury the mouse before opening my jaws, as a windy scent of rabbit catches my attention. Going to a hunting crouch, I move forward, slowly, as whispers and murmurs reach my ears.

_WindClan!_

I see a dark ginger tom, smaller than the rest. An apprentice, I'd guess. _Hey, that rhymed!_ I shake my head as I focus on the other two cats. One is Hawkheart, who I have seen at Gatherings, and the other, is a flame-pelted tom. Of course, his name is Flamepelt.

"Why are we doing this again?" Flamepelt mumbles, raspy, as they get tangled in the brambles.

"Because Heatherstar wanted to." Hawkheart retorts. I rush to find the others in my patrol, Weedwhisker, Larksong, and Fuzzypaw.

I open my jaws and scent a small trail of Larksong's. I follow it and finally see the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Larksong!" I hiss to her, the squirrel she was catching bolting up the tree.

"What? You just made me miss that squirrel!" She replies, annoyed.

"WindClan is in our territory." I huff as she nods. We pick up Weedwhisker with Fuzzypaw along the way, as I realize that the WindClan cats got further in, and are now hunting.

"Those rabbit-munchers." Weedwhisker growls as we all sink into a crouch, upon scenting them.

"I got a squirrel!" A triumphant mew sounds through the trees.

"Quiet, Redpaw!" A gruff meow hisses, Hawkheart, I'm guessing.

"Sorry!" He squeaks back.

"Attack!" Larksong yowls as we sprint into the skirmish. I leap over a small root onto Redpaw, the adrenaline pumping.

I immediately pin him down, scratching him with my hind legs. He yowls in pain as I take a glance at the skirmish. Hawkheart is fighting Larksong and Fuzzypaw, and it was even. Surprisingly he's a good warrior able to fend off two enemies. Weedwhisker is fighting Flamepelt, both senior warriors fighting claw to claw. Weedwhisker then pinned Flamepelt down, giving him a bite to the shoulder.

I look back down at Redpaw, who's eyes were terrified. I give him one last swipe on his muzzle and let him go. I start to move for Weedwhisker before being pounced on my back. I shake off my attacker to face the same, dark ginger tom.

"Why you little!" I don't finish the sentence as he leaps onto me, pinning me down. I feign my defeat, before exploding off the ground, like I did with Moonpaw a few days ago. He dodges me trying to pin me down, but he rears up, swatting at me, his fur twice his size.

I rear up to meet him, but he slides underneath my belly and gives me a massive kick. I fly back-first into a tree. Dazed, I see Redpaw stalk menacingly towards me. I give him a snarl, pushing off the tree and using my greater weight to pin him down. Tucking in my tail, and rearing up, I slam down onto him, but he rolls out of the way, quickly swerving behind me, trying to nip my tail. A flash of triumph spreads through me as I turn sharply on my hind legs.

The confusion in his eyes turn into contempt as he pounces into me, head butting me. I yowl with surprise as I claw at him, but it was no use. Finally I remember a trick Windflight taught me, taking one of Redpaw's muscled legs in my jaws and snapping them down. I taste and feel the gush of the metallic tang of blood in my mouth but I ignore it as he yowls and yanks it free of my grip. He then rushes into WindClan territory, Hawkheart giving one last swat before following him and Flamepelt.

My pelt is bleeding as I take Redpaw's squirrel, and my mouse. The rest of the patrol takes their prey and we trudge to camp.

Once I deposit the fresh-kill, I hear a gasp. I turn to the camp entrance to see Moonpaw. Her eyes are full of terror as I feel Goosefeather guide me to the medicine cat's den. Featherpaw is there, mixing a poultice. I hear outside, Weedwhisker explaining what had happen. Birchstar gently tells them to go to Goosefeather as he holds a meeting with his _other_ senior warriors, other than Weedwhisker.

"Featherpaw, put the poultices on the injuries, and for StarClan's sake remember the catchweed." Goosefeather commands briskly. "Remember, dandelion as well. Then one poppy seed if they have trouble sleeping." The speckled tom thinks for a bit, his blue eyes wandering as he applies a poultice on a nasty scratch on my side.

"What else should you give them?" He tests his apprentice.

My brother's amber eyes become misty with concentration.

"Um… dock, dandelion, and… goldenrod?" I can hear the questioning tone.

"Right, but please be more sure of yourself." Goosefeather chides gently as Featherpaw chews the dock and the goldenrod, and lets the dandelion liquid seep into the wounds. I hear the cats hiss at the sting, before feeling the sting on my own pelt. In a moment, Goosefeather announces he's done.

I peek out of the den to see a distraught Moonpaw, Stormpaw sitting next to her, laying his tail across her slim shoulders. I puff out my chest and stride out. Moonpaw instantly instantly rushes over to me.

"Are you okay? I thought you were seriously hurt!" The scared look in her eyes melts away to worry. "I was so scared." She whispers.

"You'll never lose me, Moonpaw." I whisper, taking a bold move and pressing my nose to her cheek.

"I don't want to." She replies as I catch Stormpaw's gaze. His blue eyes are deep as he gives me a look. I stare back before he looks away.

"I'm sorry for snarling at you." I whisper as I give her a quick lick on the ear. The corner of her mouth tugs up. You don't see Moonpaw smile often, but if she does, she's like the moon, gentle and so, so, beautiful. Her face is soft as she munches on the mouse we're sharing. I purr softly.

"Stormpaw!" Moonpaw calls as I see the grey-blue tom pick up a squirrel. His head jerks up and fixes his gaze on Moonpaw's. She just blinks. "Want to come here and eat with us?" I give her an incredulous look but she ignores me as the tom settles down.

"How was the battle training today?" I ask casually. Moonpaw gives me an appreciative look for starting a conversation.

"Great." Stormpaw rumbles. These are the few times I've heard Stormpaw speak.

"Yeah, Stormpaw joined us after. It was great. I learnt this move…" I stopped listening, finishing my meal and clean my whiskers. I excuse myself, quickly settling into my nest in the apprentice den.

**Moonpaw POV**

Hurt flashes in my eyes as Sunpaw stalks off. _Why?_

"Moonpaw." I turn to see Stormpaw still here, concern in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" I nod as he presses his nose against my cheek, smelling like the woodland ThunderClan loves so much.

"Good." He pulls back quickly, and gives his chest embarrassed licks.

I give him a questioning look. Why is he so embarrassed? Of showing emotion?

"Great StarClan, you have emotions too Stormpaw. You _can_ show them." I roll my eyes as he gives me an amused glance. That just makes me more annoyed. "Sunpaw wouldn't do that." At the mention of my friend, he spaces out.

"Oh, okay." He murmurs. He gets up and ducks into the apprentice den. Misery burned in my heart. I had a crush on Stormpaw ever since I was a kit, and he was an apprentice. But once I've met him, great StarClan is he emotionless. He's going to be a warrior soon and I'm angrier than ever in the inside. I don't know how this anger came, it's just boiling inside me… I quickly finish my meal and head into my den quickly falling asleep.

_I wake up in a misty clearing, the white mist covering everything. The sky is a shady grey, and the ground is a dappled grey pattern. I glance at the sky to see a full white moon._

"_Who are you angry at, Moonpaw?" I see Sunpaw padding towards me, his amber eyes __emotionless. "Birchstar?"_

"_No! No!" _

"_Sweetbriar?" He asks, my mentor padding out of the mist._

"_No! No, no no!" I shake my head violently._

"_Talk to us, Moonpaw!" Pinestorm yowls, his form sprinting out of the mist._

"_Answer the question!" Birchstar booms._

"_Moonpaw!" Stormpaw yowls._

"_Talk to us!"_

"_Answer the question!"_

"_Who are you angry at?"_

_"Comeon, Moonpaw, answer!"_

"_Me?" Sunpaw asks, his eyes amber voids._

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

"_I'm… I'm…" I hesitate, unsure of why I was angry, unsure of who I was angry at._

"_I'm angry at myself!" I yowl, the moon bursting down, its beams bathing me in it's light, banishing the other cats into wisps._

I wake up in a sweat. Why am I so angry? I let out one small sob, sighing. Because, I can't decide, who's the right choice. Sunpaw or Stormpaw… I don't love Sunpaw, I love Stormpaw. I'm scared… scared they'll judge me for my choice. Judge me, for picking the wrong cat. My own mother, judge me for not picking the perfect cat, my father, for saying I picked the right. Them fighting, our perfect family ruined. Ruined, ruined, ruined…

Ruined, because I picked the wrong tom.

Ruined, because I wasn't perfect.

Ruined, because the one I would pick, will not love me back…

Ruined, because I didn't do the right thing.

My whole family ruined, because of me.

**PLEASE READ THE A/N:**

**A/N: Okay, let me explain. Moonpaw, is angry, because everyone expects her to have the perfecto family, and have the littlest mistakes possible. The pressure builds and she gets angry, not knowing which tom she should pick. She's scared because if she picks the wrong time, she will be **_**hated**_ **and gossiped, (which is completely unlikely)**

**But, I liked this, because it got in depth with Moonpaw's feelings, knowing she loves Stormpaw, but thinks Sunpaw as a friend. But seriously, her mom/dad might have different opinions, ripping their family apart, making them all sad. Moonpaw doesn't know what to do! REVIEW ON IT XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't update. *smacks myself.* Sorry! Well… :P**

**Moonpaw POV, one or so moons later**

"My little Moonpaw," My mother whispers in my ear as I open my eyes, "Darling, were you having a nightmare?" I feel her tongue rasp over my ear, as my neck hair starts bristling. Looking up, I see my mother, Silverbreeze.

"Oh, it's just you. What time is it?"

The dappled silver she-cat looked at her kit with concern. "Midday, my sweet. I came to see if you were ill."

"No, no. Just… I feel exhausted."

"Oh, well, I'll go out. We're both worried about you, Moonpaw. Mouseclaw was pacing like it was his job!" She meowed lightly before ducking out of the apprentice's den. I soon follow, after giving each limb a stretch. I see Stormpaw sharing a piece of prey with Adderfang, the two having a conversation at a murmur. Like seriously, those two seem to be like brothers. When he sees me, he waves me over with his tail. I trot over to them, the newly named Adderfang giving me a wicked grin.

"Hey there, darling." He purrs to me, as he gives me a wink.

"Hi, Adderfang. Where's Swiftpaw?" I tease, bringing my best friend into the conversation. Adderfang ducks his head when he hears the tabby she-cats name.

"Training, why?" He asks, his ear tips tinging pink.

"Dunno, maybe because a certain tom is chasing her." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Shush!" He snaps good-naturedly, before finishing his vole with a snap of his jaws and stalking to Froststorm to be assigned to a patrol.

I sigh in amusement, before being attracted to Stormpaw. His face is stony, but I can see a small glimmer of contentment. I move to sit beside him, as I can hear the small vibration of a purr.

A ginger splotch of fur against the thorn tunnel catches my eye as Sunpaw comes through the thorn tunnel. I, myself, has just returned from a border patrol along the ShadowClan border. I sigh. Nothing exciting in my life! Just patrols, training, hunting, more patrols. The only thing that's absolutely interesting is Stormpaw's nature and complexity. He has this stone wall around him, and I will keep chipping at it until it finally tumbles to the ground, and I am in the camp of his heart. He rarely shows emotion, but that makes him interesting. I like guessing his emotions, guessing if he's happy, sad, frustrated or even worried.

Anyways, back to Sunpaw, holding a rather impressive rabbit.

"Nice catch!" I congratulate my best friend, padding up to him. He gives me a nod full of pride before setting it down on the fresh-kill pile.

"Tomorrow is my final assessment with Stormpaw." He bursts, as I stare at him with happiness and shock.

"Really? That's great! I really hope Stormpaw does well." I purr, thinking of the blue-grey tom. I notice that Sunpaw's eyes slightly darken, but I think nothing of it. "You'll do great. I know he'll pass for sure!" Sunpaw's shoulders slumped. "You too, Sunpaw!" For some reason Sunpaw's posture has gone slumped and dull, nothing like the straight and prideful way he was standing before. "What's wrong, Sunpaw?" I ask, concern building in my voice.

"Nothing." He replies flatly, before making his way to the medicine den, his tail dragging along the floor. For some reason, I feel like I made his mood plummet to the ground.

**Sunpaw's POV**

"And she didn't even say good luck to you?" Featherpaw asks, his plumy tail sweeping side-to-side, his whiskers twitching angrily. I notice Goosfeather's pale blue eyes flare a bit as well, in his corner, sorting herbs.

"She just said, 'You'll do great!'. I feel like there was an uncertain tone in her voice, and for Stormpaw? She just said she hopes _he_ does really well, and that he'll pass for sure. Because I'm totally not doing this assessment too, and you shouldn't hope I do well, or think that I pass for sure!" I am almost near yelling before being told off by Moonpaw's brother with a sharp glare.

"Shush! You want the whole clan to know your personal problems?" He hisses, before his features soften, "I think my sister is making a big mistake." He murmurs softly, as Featherpaw's amber eyes widen.

"So you are cheering for Sunpaw! I was right! Hah!" Featherpaw meows in success. "Okay, back to the point. You're her best friend, I think she does wish you well."

"Yeah? And she's too blinded by Stormpaw's looks to even wish me luck for an assessment? I feel so left out, I'm the third wheel." I finish, a defeated tone in my voice.

"Just go for another cat. Swiftpaw?" He suggests, as I look at him as if he was from the moon.

"You realise Addershriek and Swiftpaw are a 'thing' right?" I retort, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"What about Snowkit? She's becoming an apprentice this today. A real looker too." He teases. I swat at him with a sheathed paw.

"She's only a kit!"

"Turning apprentice!" He sang, before putting on a thoughtful look on his face. "Hazelstrike?"

"Maybe." The cream she-cat was pretty cool to hang around, and he did admit, he use to have a crush on her.

"Okay, you go bro'!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Goosefeather urges us into the clearing, as Featherpaw and I sit side-by-side near the fresh-kill pile. Snowkit and Cloudkit are near the nursery, their fur pristine.

"Snowkit, Cloudkit, come forward." Cloudkit slowly walks to the Highrock while his sister gives a small jump and runs to their leader.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Mumblefoot. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The brown tom stepped forward, his amber eyes shining. I smile at him, glad that the clumsy tom will have his paws full again.

"Mumblefoot, you are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You did a fine job training Cinderfang, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter, and loyal to your Clan. You will mentor Snowpaw, and I hope you pass all that you know to her."

The snowy she-cat and the broad-shouldered warrior bumped noses, as Cloudkit was called upon.

"Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons as well! It's time for you to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Hazelstrike. I hope she can pass down all she knows on to you."

The white-and-grey tom looked like he was about to burst with excitement as the cream she-cat stepped forward. I felt a warm glow in my chest when I see her amber eyes glow as well.

"Hazelstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You may be a young warrior, but you have shown yourself to be skilled and clever, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw."

I watch as Cloudpaw bumps his nose with Hazelstrike's, a bit too hard as they both wince, before laughing.

"I won't let you down, Birchstar." Comes the reply from the she-cat before the meeting is ended.

Birdflight and Thistlefur, the parents of the two apprentices, walk to their kits, tails twined as they purr congratulations.

Something twists in my chest as I see not Birdflight and Thistlefur, but me and Moonpaw.

**The Next Day**

I pounce on the water vole, as a surge of satisfaction travels through me. My teeth sink into the furry animal's spine. I've finished my hunting assessment! I raise my head to see the sun just above the trees. I hear leaves crunching as Larksong pads out, her eyes glowing with pride.

"Great job, Sunpaw. You've managed to catch four mice, two birds, one squirrel, and one water vole! That's really impressive. You may rest until just after the sun is past the clouds. That's when your last assessment will be held. You've been up from dawn until noon!" With a last wave of my tail, I walk away, the brushes closing behind me.

**Stormpaw POV**

"For the fighting assessment, you will be facing off against me." Smallear is meowing, as I twitch my ears. I nod before he lets out a growl and lunges for me, his paws making dirt fly up behind him. I swiftly dodge to the side before turning to face him. I swing my paw down for a blunt blow to his head, but he rears up and I rear up as well to meet him. He lands a blow to my side and that unbalances me, as he holds onto me by my scruff, shaking me senseless. I growl and seeing one of his paws near my face, I grip it in my mouth and bite gently. Knowing that if this was a real battle, I don't bite hard, but Smallear knows and rips his paw free.

He stumbles back, pretending his paw is really ripped and bloody. I rear up for the final, crushing blow, as he rears up as well. I quickly flip him over, as he rakes my belly. I try to turn us over so I can use my hind legs to push him off and finish him. I finally succeed as I see a flash of triumph light his eyes. He grips my shoulders, holding me to the ground, as I fall limp. Feeling his grip falter, I push up with my hind legs, throwing him off with surprising force.

"End." He grunts, as he gives me an approving look. "Passed, Stormpaw. You shall become a warrior along with Sunpaw."

**TO THE CEREMONY! *WOOSH***

"I, Birchstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

I step up, Sunpaw at my side, both of us full of pride.

"Sunpaw, Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar questions. I scoff internally, it shouldn't even be a question.

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormtail. StarClan honors your skill in battle and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Birchstar rests his muzzle on my head, as I lick his shoulder respectively. I turn to see Moonpaw's pale gaze on me, full of pride and warmth. I sit next to her, feeling strangely hollow. I thought I would feel something, sitting next to the pretty she-cat. Just as the thought is summoned, I push it away and a flicker of warmth is ignited in the depths of my belly. Moonpaw gaze stays on me, as Sunpaw is called up.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunfall. StarClan honors your quick-wit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The process between the leader and warrior is repeated, before Sunfall turns, his gaze on Moonpaw, whose eyes are still on me. Something stirs in his gaze, as I turn to Moonpaw.

"I must sit vigil." I meow. Moonpaw nods, pressing her cheek against mine. She tears herself away, ducking into the apprentice den. The flicker of warmth grows into a small flame, as the sun slowly sinks below the trees. I squeeze out the thorn tunnel as Sunfall squeezes out after me, his broad shoulders slumped. I can barely hear him saying something under his breath as he trails after me to the entrance of the camp.

"What am I compared to Stormtail?"

**A/N: This would've come out earlier, but my brother came home for a visit this week end :D Tell me if you want me to post the allegiances :D**

**-Silverwillow**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for no update. Happy 2015 guys :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Jeffrey Dahmer: I tend to do POV changes when I can't find anything else that seemed to fit in, but thank you for your constructive criticism. I hope you keep reading this story. ^.^ **

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thank you :) Maybe SunxMoon, I'LL KEEP YOU IN DA DARK. muahahahahaaaaaaaa**

**Nightshade is INSANE: I'm sorry 3 I hope to update more unless I've got zeroh motivation to move my butt. I'm glad it's on your favourites. :D**

**Copperdust76: Thank you for noticing that mistake. :P I've been reading too much 'Promise', which is a fanfiction by Brighteyes of ThunderClan. SHAMELESS ADVERTISING, IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY READ IT, READ IT SOON.**

**Ruby: Thanks :)**

**EradinSkyleaf: Sunfall, now. :) Hope you update SoR soon, and I love that you love this story. :D**

**Can you believe we got this many reviews? WE HAVE 17 IN TOTAL NOW GUYS! Let's try to reach 23 reviews this time. :)**

"Finally! I've finally done it." I lower my tone of voice, as the excitement ebbs away. Sunfall purrs in amusement, and Stormtail just gives me an impassive glance, but I can see a flicker of emotion. Purring, I press myself against the blue-gray tom. Sunfall averts his gaze away, but I ignore him.

"Congratulations." He meows through clenched jaws, as the last border patrol comes back, consisting of Snowpaw, Mumblefoot, Pinestorm, and Cinderfang. Sunfall immediately pulls away from our triangle and goes to Snowpaw, where her face lights up light the stars. They talk for a while, before going to sit besides the apprentice's den to continue their conversation. I don't know why, but a cold, hard feeling sits in my stomach. Turning away from the two cats, I take up Stormtail's handsome face again.

"We'll be together in the den." I murmur to him, and he just nods. A cold flare ignites in my stomach as I pull away. He gives me a confused look, before just nodding, as Birchstar springs up the Highledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather 'neath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowls, as excitement blares in my eyes.

I hear someone pad up behind me, and I turn to see a sleek grey tom, his yellow eyes full of pride. Mouseclaw.

"Daddy!" I call, giving a small leap of joy towards my father.

"I'm so proud of you! I heard you did extra well in the tracking assessment." He purrs, as he licks between my ears.

We both sit down, as my mother, Silverbreeze joins us. We huddle together, as the first chills of leaf-fall start to rush in. A cold sensation touches my nose, and I my pale yellow optics as a particularly strong gust of wind slices my nose with it's cold touch. Shifting so I have enough room to move, I paw at my nose, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation. Pulling away from my parents, I bound over to my best friend, as we wait for our ceremonies.

"Moonpaw, Swiftpaw, step forward."

A wind ruffles my thin coat, as I glance around the clearing. All eyes are on me and Swiftpaw, including a certain blue pair, except one. A pang hits my chest like a blow as I notice my best friend's attentive gaze is not on me, but of the slim white apprentice beside him. Trying to ignore Sunfall, I step towards the black specked tom.

"I, Birchstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn." Birchstar leaps down the Highledge, landing in front of me and Swiftpaw. I sneak a glance at Sunfall, and he's gazing at me, finally. Smiling, I turn back to the white tom.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I nod fervently.

"I do."

Birchstar nods approvingly, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from now on, you'll be known as Moonflower. StarClan honors your devotion and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from now on, you'll be know as Swiftbreeze. StarClan honors your selflessness and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Swiftbreeze! Moonflower! Swiftbreeze! Moonflower!"

The clan cheers, as I turn around, basking in the cheers. Stormtail's suddenly beside me, guiding me to the fresh-kill pile.

"Whatever you like." He offers, as I take a finch and he takes a mouse. Settling down near the elder's den, I spy Sunfall with Snowpaw, whose green eyes are shining with an emotion. Friendliness? Kindness? _Adoration?_ The thought of them becoming mates sickens me, as I look down at my food. The warm aroma of the bird wafts into my nose, but I feel the ache to push it away. Forcing my jaw downwards, I bite into the finch. My eyes widening, I realize how ravenously hungry I am, gulping down the finch. As I clean my whiskers, I hear a low rumble of a purr in Stormtail's throat. Glancing at him, I nudge him with my shoulder, but he barely moves. Rolling my eyes, I lean against his hard muscles, as he finishes his own meal.

Feeling drowsy, I hear muffled voices from somewhere inside the den. My left ear flicking towards the sound, I snap out of my drowsy state to tune in to the voices.

"Yeah, and to think Stormtail's guard be lowerin'! What do you think the young lad thinks of that fine she-cat? Ye' know yer stuff, Fawnleap. The nursery is the place fer knowing all. I've known tha' tom fer all his years. The she-cat certainly be pretty, but her attitude is the opposite of tha' tom's! Do ya think it'll work itself out, lassy?" Tangledpelt is meowing, his voice crackly, but still full of that joking tone he's always had.

"Of course. If they love each other, then it'll work out. Moonflower is head over heels for him, you know. You may be old, but you know everything in this camp." Fawnleap replies lightly, and gently to the old tom. "Though, Stormtail doesn't seem to be a correct fit for Moonflower. In my opinion, Sunfall is better." She adds, as I twitch my ear. _Are you serious? Me and Stormtail are a match made in StarClan!_ But doubt bites my tail like a cat's teeth, as the two older cats kept talking.

"Ye, and I'm sure young Moonflower 'ere will be a fine mother, whether it be Stormtail or Sunfall. In my opinion, as I'm allowed to voice it in this camp, you hear?" He asks, his tone slightly annoyed for no reason.

"Just because you're an elder, doesn't mean you don't voice your opinion. Fire away."

"I'm pret'ee sure that Sunfall…" Their voices died away, as they lowered their conversation to a lower tone. Leaning away from Stormtail, I lean towards the entrance, trying to catch more of the conversation. Shaking my head, I turn back to Stormtail, whose eyes are boring into mine.

"What's wrong?" He asks in his strong, deep voice. A shiver crawls down my spine.

"Are we together?" I blurt out, before slapping a tail over my mouth. I hear snickers somewhere across the camp, and see Swiftbreeze and Adderfang together, their eyes full of amusement. Sending them a glare, I feel a tail tap against my ear. I turn back to the blue-grey tom to see him rising. He ducks into the warrior's den, but not before tossing a few words at me over his shoulder.

"I don't know. If you want."

Those six words. So nonchalant, so emotionless. Burying the sinew and carcass of the finch in the dirt, I motion for Swiftbreeze to follow me for our vigil. Waving a goodbye with my tail, I sit by the thorn tunel, Swiftbreeze next to me, on the other side. When he said those six words, they pierced my heart in six different places, all at once. Then I remember Fawnleap's words about Sunfall.

"_Though, Stormtail doesn't seem to be a correct fit for Moonflower. In my opinion, Sunfall is better."_

I can't help but think she's right, but I don't love Sunfall. I mean, I do, but not in _that_ way. Stormtail is the one for me. I ruse myself from these thoughts as I focus on standing guard. Then, a rustle of bush, a thump of a paw on the grass. Before I know it, I'm knocked down and a pair of gleaming amber eyes stare back down at me.

"Hello, precious." He snarls viciously as he lands scratches on my nose.

Swiftbreeze's ears flicker and she lets out a shriek of terror, and I raise my chin up, "Thu-"

"Oh no, precious. You can't alert your clan, can you? We're just here for one cat, and one cat alone." The amber-eyed tom murmurs into my ear, and a shiver of fear crawls down my spine as he muffles my screams with a giant black paw. My eyes flicker to Swiftbreeze, who is also pinned by a mysterious cat. I see three other cats in the shadows, their low voices barely reaching my ears.

"Birchstar...where…..find….." I let out a small sound in their throat. What do they want with our leader? A snap of twig catches my attention and I see two pairs of sharp yellow eyes but they disappear before I'm sure. The paw lifts off of my mouth and a snarl sounds beside my ear.

"Make a sound, and pain will be so unbearable you'd wish you'll be dead." He snarls, his tail brushing lightly across my flanks and below my tail. I think I have an idea of what they were going to do so I nod minutely as Swiftbreeze and I follow the three main cats while the other two bring up the back. After walking through the forest for what feels like moons, I finally see ShadowClan pines. Glancing back, I see two silhouettes of cats but a growl from one of the captors makes me turn my head back forward.

Suddenly, I hear claws unsheathing and joint yowls sound from behind me. All of us turn around to see the two cats bringing up the patrol lay soaked in blood from various wounds. They are pinned down by a bright ginger tom whose fur under the moonlight shone silver and a mottled brown tabby tom, his eyes like two pale miniature suns tinted with silver.

"Stay away from them." The golden tom snarled viciously, his voice full of malice and rage, his eyes clouded with anger.

"Or die." The mottled tom's neck fur was raised and his claws glinted in the moonlight, long and sharp.

"We'll be back." The leader snarled his ice-blue eyes sharp and he bows his grey head in mock respect. His two cronies back away their heads bowed as well in mock respect before vanishing into the shadows of their territory. The two pinned cats scramble out of their clutches before vanishing into ShadowClan's territory.

The two toms unsheathed their claws and their fur lay flat as they silently walked to the two she-cats.

"Thank you." Swiftbreeze mutters as she leans Adderfang, blood leaking from a scratch on her nose. I rest my head on Sunfall's shoulder as we make it to the camp.

"Sunfall, I...I…."

"Say nothing." He replies sharply before his tone turns gentle. "I hope you're okay." He murmurs, licking my ears.

I finally see camp and as soon as we get there, I'm transferred instantly from Sunfall's warm fur to Stormtail, his blue eyes cold and guarded. The blue-grey tom guides me to the medicine den but he hesitates going in, before sitting down.

"What were you thinking?" He snarled angrily, his claws unsheathing and sheathing.

"What was I thinking? What do you mean?" I hiss, the fur on my spine rising.

"I wake up to find out that you're missing. Sunfall's scent was cold on his nest, and next thing you know, poof! You two are coming in together with Adderfang and Swiftbreeze.

"It's not what you think it is." I argue, my ears straight and tall with shock. "How dare you accuse me of such disgusting things? Can't you see I'm bleeding? Can't you see he's exhausted and so is Adderfang? Their pelts are bloody and ragged."

"I guess you like it rough." He growls, giving me a hard whack with his tail. I recoil and look into his eyes, finding that they weren't like the warm and fortified summer-sky blue eyes. They were cold and piercing winter-blue eyes, as cold as ice.

"Stormtail, I think you should leave." Goosefeather interrupts, his blue eyes cold. With a huff the tom I love with my whole being turns and heads over to Sweetbriar before settling down and sharing tongues with the old she-cat.

"Sister, are you alright?" Goosefeather asks, as he touches his nose to my ear and turning around. He kinks his tail to signal for me to follow him as Featherpaw gives me sympathetic glance.

"I'm fine." I whisper as my heart cracks. I replay that fight over and over again in my mind.

When I emerge from the medicine den, I notice that two loners are in the centre of our camp. One, a tortoiseshell she-cat and another a slim tom with golden fur and darker specks. Like a leopard. I cock my head to the side as Birchstar greets the two loners.

"Leopard and Dapple, nice to see you again. How are things going at the barn? The rats are giving no trouble, I hope." **(A/N: This is the RiverClan barn with rats, not the Barley and Ravenpaw one.)**

The tortoiseshell, Dapple, stepped forward. I notice her belly was slightly swollen. "They have, and we fear for our kits." Her tail curls protectively over her stomach.

"We wish to join your clan." Leopard steps in before his mate could finish.

"I'll have to think about this. But for now, you may stay in this Clan." Birchstar murmurs before vanishing into his den. As I glance over at Sunfall, I see him talking with Snowpaw, while Stormtail has left Sweetbriar and is openly flirting with Hazelstrike. Her ears are flushed red and I feel cold jealousy ignite in my stomach. Then I glance at the golden tom again. Who should I choose? Who was right for me?

The sun or the storm?

**I rewrote chapter one, so please re-read that if you want. It's way better, but it's shorter.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for three moons! :O HAPPY NEW YEAR! I will be posting allegiances soon. :D**

**QOTD (Guests may answer this as well): Who's your favourite character so far? Moonflower, Sunfall or Stormtail? I definitely like Moonflower the best because she's easy to write as dramatic. :D**

**I have a mini-rant here: I've had 300+ views on this story, but I've only gotten 17 reviews. Why am I putting my full 99.999999% into this when no one bothers to review? Even a simple 'good job' would do. So PLEASE review! Guests, please make a specific name for yourself, or else I won't know who's who! Thanks, and that concludes my mini-rant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We have reached our goal for 23 reviews. :) Thank you.**

**TheFanfictionMaster: Sunfall's going to have a plummet in his popularity. :) Promise is a really good fanfiction.**

**F: Hi :)**

**EradinSkyleaf: Ha, I saw you very soon. :P Thank you!**

**bor17: I don't plan to make this canon, too much work. But original Erin Hunter characters will appear in this book. Glad you enjoy this story :)**

**Pokesnail: Thanks! This idea just popped in my head one day :P**

**Rainstorm the RainWing: Thank you! My reviewers keep me going! :D**

**Allegiances at the bottom :)**

**Snowpaw POV**

My heart glows as Sunfall brushes his whiskers against the tip of my ears. I beam at him as we are called onto a border patrol. Sunfall gives me a soft smile as he leads me out of the thorn tunnel, along with my mentor, Mumblefoot and Moonflower. I give Moonflower a playfully jealous look.

"Where's your mate, Moonflower?" I tease, and she gives me a dark look. Wincing, I trot up to where Sunfall and Mumblefoot are having a conversation. When Mumblefoot notices me, he gives me a playful and cheerful look before slowing down and walking next to Moonflower. I duck my head as my ears flush. Glancing at Sunfall, I notice the slight smile on his face. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Tomorrow, you get to train with your brother." He purrs, as he flicks my ear with his tail. Letting out a purr, I open my maw as I pick out a squirrel trail. I go into a hunting crouch as I go through the bush to see a grey pelt of the squirrel. Tail down, I get closer before making a soaring leap and my claws get caught in its bushy tail and I drag it down with me before giving a nip to its spine. It falls limp.

"Good job, Snowpaw!" Mumblefoot purrs, Sunfall gives me a grin. As I bury it, I notice Sunfall's gaze gazing after Moonflower, who's brushing past the bushes. She's probably found a scent.

"I'll go follow Moonflower. If that's fine with you." He turns before going through the same bushes the she-cat had not a few moments ago, and I'm left just staring after him, my heart wilting.

**Sunfall POV**

As I follow the scent of Moonflower, my mind whirls. _I'm such a fool._ A she-cat never likes a good tom. Good toms come last. As I round a tree, I notice Moonflower lying underneath an oak, her chin resting on her paws.

"Hello?" Her yellow eyes sharpen and focus on me as I return her gaze. "Sunfall." She nods curtly.

"What's happening, Moonflower? We're best friends, and you're giving me a sharp tone." I reply, as I lie down next to her.

"Get away from me." She snaps gloomily, as I shuffle away from her.

"What has Stormtail done to you?" I ask, as she glares at me with twin points of the sun, although there were silvery tears beading at the corner of her eyes. With a big heaving breath, she throws herself toward me, into the thick fur. Her tears soak my fur as she continues to gasp for air.

"He hates me! He thinks you've r-r-ra-" Rage clouds my mind for a second, as I glare out into the forest, imagining me ripping through his pelt with my own claws.

"That piece of crow-food! He better hide." I snarl as Moonflower shifts away from me. I gaze at her face, which is matted with fur and sodden with sticky tears. "Darling, don't cry." I murmur, more softly, "You're loved by most. Who cares if one tom is a mouse-brain?"

"I-I-I love h-h-him. Sunfall, you have to understand! It's like the way you look at Snowpaw." She sniffles, and I stroke her back with my tail.

"Snowpaw may have caught my attention, but she isn't you." Of course I don't say that. Instead, I reply with, "And he loves you. Just give it time." I meow through gritted teeth. _I love you._ I meow in my head, before nudging her up and smoothing out her fur. "Let's get to hunting."

**A/N: I need ideas for more drama.**

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan-**

Leader-Birchstar-white tom with black specks and clear golden gaze

Deputy-Froststorm-ice-white tom with just as icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Goosefeather-speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Warriors-

Smallear-gray tom with small ears and amber eyes

Swiftbreeze-Splotchy brown tabby and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Stormtail-large, broad-shouldered blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Sunfall-bright ginger tom with sharp yellow eyes

Moonflower-Silver-grey she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes

Sweetbriar- Russet she-cat with pale green eyes

Larksong-tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Mumblefoot-brown tom, slightly clumsy, amber eyes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Weedwhisker-pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pinestorm-red-brown tom with green eyes

Cinderfang-smoky she-cat with dark amber eyes (Stormpaw's Mom)

Mouseclaw-sleek grey tom with pale yellow eyes (Moonpaw's Dad)

Silverbreeze-dappled silver she-cat with stormy blue eyes, white paws (Moonpaw's Mom)

Adderfang-mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hazelstrike- Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Thistlefur- white tom with grey mottled pattern, blue eyes

Apprentices-

Featherpaw-pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, feathery whiskers and plumy tail

Cloudpaw-white tom with grey splotches and blue eyes

Snowpaw-White she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Fawnleap- Brown she-cat with white specks along her spine. Mate-Mumblefoot (expecting)

Elders:

Tangledpelt-black tom with tangled fur and a white tipped tail, hazel eyes

**WindClan-**

Leader- Runningstar- pale-grey she-cat with brown flecks and yellow eyes

Deputy-Heatherbreeze-pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Yellowflower-pale yellow she-cat with darker specks and green eyes

Warriors-

Moor Runners-

Hawkheart-mottled gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Redpaw

Flamepelt- dark ginger tom

Lilywhisker- light brown she-cat

Whiteberry-small pure white tom

Flailfoot-black tom

Tunnelers-

Woolypelt

Sandgorse

Palebird

Queens-

Amberstorm- dark honey-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes Kits: Honeykit, golden dappled she-cat, and Finchkit, ginger she-cat

Elders-

Swiftwind-wiry grey tom with thin tail

**RiverClan-**

Leader-Hailstar-thick-pelted gray tom

Deputy-Troutclaw-gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Lilystone-dark gray and white she-cat

Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Warriors-

Tanglewhisker-long haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt

Birdsong-tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle

Pikesong-russet she-cat

Owlclaw-dark gray and white tom

Apprentices-

Bramblepaw-pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur, blue eyes, and a strikingly pink nose

Queens-

Fallownose- delicate white she-cat, expecting

Elders-

Cederfur-dark russet tom

Timbersplash-brown tom with white splashes

**ShadowClan**

Leader-Cedarstar-very dark gray tom with a white belly

Deputy-Newtclaw-black tom

Medicine Cat- Sagewhisker-white she-cat with long whiskers

Warriors-

Silverflame-orange-and-gray she-cat

Littlebird-small ginger tabby she-cat

Lizardfang-light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Blizzardpelt-thick-set white tom

Stonetail-gray tabby tom with long teeth

Apprentice-Icepaw

Apprentices-

Icepaw-White she-cat

Queens-

Rowanflower-pretty russet she-cat, expecting

Elders-

Lilywhisker-golden she-cat with long whiskers

**Cats Outside of The Clans**

Candle-white she-cat with orange tipped tail and ears

Norse-dark grey tom

Flicker-ginger dappled she-cat


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GUYS.**

**GUYS.**

**I'M FREAKING OUT. IF YOU'VE EVER HEARD 'THEY LIVE IN YOU' IN THE LION KING SHOW, YOU REALIZE THAT THE SONG IS LIKE BLUESTAR EXPLAINING STARCLAN TO FIREPAW.**

**I've just realized this and I'm FREAKING OUT. I've never realized that! The Samuel E. Wright version is the best. He's the original Broadway Mufasa and he's the King of Mufasa's. :) I've watched the show like three or four times, it's my favorite ^.^ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**

**Whitelightning: Thank you :)**

**Photography Bird: He might soon. :D I hate Stormtail too :(**

**FanficTo-A-T: Thank you for the many reviews! :D**

**Birdflame: It will come soon. More fluff :D**

**EradinSkyleaf: Thank you for the ideas! I will definitely use them 3 Snowpaw's definitely, probably, pretty sure, maybe is going to become a huge part.**

**A/N: This is an important chapter, IMO**

**Stormtail POV**

As the Clan bustles around the camp, doing their own business, I'm left alone. Shaking my head, I gaze at Moonflower, whose sharing prey with her mother.. After our quarrel, she's been staying away, and I have too. She can be such an idiot! Sure, I love her. She's smart, kind, and very pretty. But what I find annoying of her, is that she talks way too much to her so called 'best friend', Sunfall. As I stalk to the fresh-kill pile, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. With a scowl, I turn to face bright green eyes and a snowy face.

"What do you want, Snowpaw?" I ask gruffly, turning around and continuing my way for something to eat.

"I just thought you'd like to know something. Moonflower and Sunfall are mates. She's expecting his kits. They're going to be born soon." She says, and I sharply turn around. No, no, no, this can't be happening. That stupid Sunfall! How dare he steal what's mine? I close my eyes, trying to erase what Snowpaw had just said to me.

"Stormtail? Stormtail!" A voice calls and I blink open my eyes. Adderfang is peering over me, his yellow eyes wide. "You're on border patrol for ShadowClan's borders. Get up you lazy bag of bones. You aren't an elder yet." With a snort, I sit up and stretch each of my limbs. I follow Adderfang out into crisp leaf-fall air as I breath in the scents of my Clan. Then without permission, Snowpaw's cheery and kit-like voice fills my ears. _Moonflower and Sunfall are mates... she's expecting his kits... Moonflower and Sunfall are mates… they're going to be born soon… she's expecting his kits…_

I scan the clearing, looking for either the bright ginger tom or the silvery she-cat. Neither in sight, panic strikes through me. I see a graceful snowy she-cat and my blue eyes narrow to twin points of ice. I try to pad over to her nonchalantly, but I fail and an urgent gait takes over.

"Snowpaw?" The she-cat turns, her green eyes bright. "Where is Moonflower?" An emotion flickers in her gaze before disappearing and she gives me a broad smile.

"She's on a hunting patrol! Would you like to share a squirrel with me?" She asks innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. I nod and the she-cat prances ahead, picking out a fluffy grey animal. We settle down in the shade near the elder's den. I hear the thorn tunnel rustle, and a bright ginger tom, followed by a svelte she-cat and a clumsy tom. The ginger tom and the she-cat are smiling at each other brightly, but then her gaze catches mine and she gazes forlornly at me.

"Snowpaw." I purr suddenly, getting a wicked idea that will surely break Moonflower's heart as she did to mine.

"Yes, Stormtail?" She asked, curling her tail over her flank in an alluring way.

"Did I tell you you looked beautiful today?" I murmured, and I sneak a glance at Moonflower. She's gazing at me, mouth wide open. Sunfall pads up to her and murmurs into her ear and they both disappear into the warriors' den. _Good, I don't need her._

"No, but you can if you want." Snowpaw says, gazing at me with interest. I open my mouth to speak, but a tap on my shoulder makes me turn around. Adderfang stares back at me, an annoyed and cross expression on his face.

"Can I steal him away for a moment, my darling?" Adderfang asks, and Snowpaw dips her head in assent. I stand up and follow Adderfang outside of camp and he gestures for me to sit. "What are you doing?" He asks angrily, and his tail lashes from side to side.

"What did I do?" I reply, equally angry and confused. I sit straight, staring levelly with icy eyes as Adderfang shakes his head.

"You are breaking her heart! Soon she'll be too far gone. Nothing happened that night. She was captured, and if you're blind enough to deny that fact, then it's not my fault that you are too stubborn." He snaps, and I wince inwardly. He gets up and leaves back to camp. I follow after a few moments but pause outside the Warriors' den, hearing voices.

**Sunfall POV**

"That was a great patrol, Moonflower." I meow as we duck into the Warriors' Den. She hums her agreement as I sit down in my nest, drawing a paw over my ear. I glance at her and she glances at me, before flushing and looking away. "Moonflower, I've known you for a long time."

"Since we were born." Moonflower purred, her head tilted to one side. "You were my first friend." I clear my throat, throat tightening.

"Moonflower. I think you're talented, and beautiful, and smart." I meow, and her expression becomes troubled. "You're amazing, and I love you." I murmur, and she gazes at me through golden eyes. "Your eyes. They're like miniature suns, yet your pelt shines like Silverpelt. Please tell me you love me back." I plead.

"I…" Her voice falters and she looks away. I know she's thinking about Stormtail.

"Forget about him! He ignored you when you told the truth! Do you love me?" I press and I can see tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know, Sunfall. I-" I can't help myself. I rush towards her, pressing her smaller body into my muscular one. With my tail, I wrap it around her and she leans towards me. Breathing in her scent of the forest, I can't help but think that I wouldn't be anywhere else.

"You don't have to give me an answer now." I decide, murmuring into her fur, resting my chin against the top of her head. "It's enough for me that you know."

**A/N: Adderfang is a bit of a ladies man, therefore pet names for all she-cats.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The is ending so I can post my new rewrite. Yey! New rewrite! Make sure you do the contest-y thingy at the bottom :D**

**EradinSkyleaf: I ship it MoonxSun opposites attract!**

**Night stars blazing: Maybe?**

**Moon: I'm updating now! Thanks 3**

**I'm trying a different style of writing from now on, tell me what you think of it! **

**Moonflower POV**

The silvery-grey she-cat couldn't place her claw on it. Perhaps it was Stormtail's stony interactions to her, or Sunfall's sudden confession, but she felt different. She no longer felt the need to impress Stormtail, but Snowpaw was still an annoying furball, constantly interrupting her conversations with Sunfall. One day, it seemed all the tension and fire vanished between the two grey felines, making them fall out of their relationship. Stormtail acted indifferent, although he ached when he saw Moonflower and Sunfall together. The blazing tom however, could not be more joyful. The cat he mooned over for ages was finally giving him the spotlight. The two seemed inseparable, patrolling together often.

"How are you today, Moonflower?" Sunfall inquired as they made their way to the ShadowClan border. Mumblefoot and Snowpaw were behind them, the aging tom quizzing his energetic apprentice.

"Good, and you?" She replied, flicking her tail-tip.

"Fine." Sunfall smiled, nudging the silver-grey she-cat with his shoulder. "Want to go out for a hunt later?" Moonflower was just about to open her mouth to reply before a white flash separated the two cats apart, creating room for herself.

"Hi Sunfall!" Snowpaw greeted, completely ignoring Moonflower. The golden-gazed she-cat gave the white she-cat a foul stare coupled with a twisted frown.

"Hello, Snowpaw." Sunfall dipped his head, his tone formal, nothing like the casual tone he used before. Undeterred, Snowpaw continued yapping.

"Why don't we go on a hunt later? We'll be all alone…" She gazed with round green eyes at the tom who merely shook his head, sighing.

"Can't," He ignored the drooping face of the apprentice. "I'm going with Moonflower. Please go back to your mentor now, Snowpaw." The green-eyed cat hung back, slowing her pace as they did their rounds on the ShadowClan border.

As the sun flared brightly above the trees, a blue-grey tom with broad shoulders carefully ducked under a thorn bush, hiding him from sight and tugging at his fur. Moonflower crouched into view, obviously intent on finding a squirrel in the smirked, creeping forward on soft paws. He was barely making a sound before he felt a stare heated on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed two amber eyes staring back at him. With a lash of his tail, he stalked back to the tom, he struggled to keep his claws sheathed.

"What were you going to do to her?" Sunfall snarled, his claws unsheathing as well. Stormtail kept the smirk on his face.

"Nothing _unchangeable._" The golden tom's face dropped in shock before contorting in anger.

"How dare you!" He roared, fury coursing through his veins. He unsheathed his claws. This was the final showdown. Sunfall leapt at Stormtail, bowling over the larger tom. Stormtail's face dropped into one of fury as well, letting the momentum drive him over and giving him power behind his swip as he flipped over to land a blow on the radiant tom's head. Blood erupted from the wound as they yowled and snarled insults at each other, fighting like LionClan as Sunfall leapt at the grey tom. Rearing up on his hind paws, Stormtail met him, and the two toms exchanged swings before jumping away.

"She loved you! And you treated her like dirt!" Sunfall spat. His ears pinned to his head, he lashed his tail furiously.

"She was a mouse-brain." Stormtail struggled to find the words. Sunfall darted forward and pinned Stormtail, blinking down at Stormtail.

"You could've been great, Stormtail. Your kits would've been great, and I would've respected you, as long as you treasured her." Sunfall whispered, voice thick. Stormtail didn't move, defeated and ashamed as he he thought of what he would've done.

"I would've done something terrible, Sunfall. Something I would regret. I love her too. End me…" The grey tom trailed off, closing his brilliant blue eyes. Something that would have lived forever had he not been so consumed with envy. Through his kin, and his kin's kin. "StarClan, forgive me. I'm sorry Moonflower. I'm sorry Sunfall." Sunfall felt sympathy and pity flood through him, washing over him like water. Backing off, he sighed.

"Run away. Run away and never return." Sunfall murmured, turning away. As he pushed through the brush, he heard a quick sound of fur scraping against sand before a patter of paws. When he looked back, Stormtail was gone.

* * *

"What should we name our kits, Moonflower?" Sunfall asked as Featherwhisker and Goosefeather slinked out of the nursery, exhausted but proud of a successful birth. A silver-white she-kit and a bright golden tom with white paws suckled at her stomach. The tom's back was striped like an adder's, while the she-kit's pelt was dappled and swirled with white and silver.

"Silverkit, after my mother." Moonflower decided, tapping the she-kit. The kit mewled as if she enjoyed the sound of her name. "You name the other one, dearest." The radiant tom beside her smiled, thinking of the life he had. A mate, kits, and a respected position as a warrior. Stormtail was far behind them and Moonflower never seemed to be sad of her choice.

"Honestly, any name would do." Snowlily meowed quietly. The elegant she-cat with bright green eyes seemed to have forgotten her apprentice-hood crush and had settled into place as a warrior. Snowlily licked her paw before dragging it over her ear. Swiftbreeze nodded, the queen gazing fondly at the young couple. "I'll be leaving then. Just call if you need anything Swiftbreeze." The white she-cat meowed before swiftly leaving. The graceful cat seemed interested in the nursery for a while now.

"Adderkit." Sunfall decided, trailing his tail down the little kit's spine.

"Perfect." Moonflower purred, resting her head against Sunfall's shoulder. "You're perfect." Sunfall pressed his nose to her ear.

* * *

"Adderfur!" Silverheart screamed just as the monster rammed into her brother. It rumbled away, unaware of what it had done. "No! You can't leave me!" She wailed as she ran to the radiant tom. Blood trailed from his lips and his brilliant golden gaze was clouded. Silverheart's own amber eyes welled with tears. First Moonflower, then Adderfur.

"Silverheart? Where are you?" Sunfall called, and Silverheart picked up her brother's heavy body and dragged it towards her father. She stumbled as the realization shocked her. Her brother was gone. Forever. Sobbing, she pressed her nose against Adderfur's striped pelt, feeling the muscles underneath that will never stretch again. Never to bunch up to spring into battle. As her father came into view, his fur as radiant as his son's, a groan escaped from him. His son, gone.

"My son… I hope you see your mother in StarClan. I hope she welcomes you." Sunfall whispered, voice hoarse as he looked up. The sun was just setting, casting pretty purple and orange swirls into the sky. "She was the moon to light up my darkness. And you two were like my suns, lighting up the day." Sunfall looked to his daughter, dragging her close with a forepaw. Wedging her underneath his chin, he spread his warmth and they cried together, wrapping their tails together.

* * *

Silverheart's whiskers twitched as the darkness of Mothermouth consumed her. She felt Featherwhisker's tail tickling her nose occasionally as they travelled in the dark tunnel. Looking sadly at Featherwhisker, she noticed that his shoulders were hunched and the distinct scent of death hung over him. _He must've sat beside Sunfall longer than I have._ She thought, gazing at her uncle. _I wish he never had died. Leaf-bare has been harsh and my father wasn't what the cat he use to be. _As StarClan lit up the Moonstone, the bright crystal seemed to be radiating a strange light. Feeling dozy, Silverheart immediately pressed her nose to the rock and let sleep take her. _I will be Silverstar, lone leader of ThunderClan. But tonight, I want to be Silverheart, the deputy who is going to see her family again. Mistykit, Stonekit, you'll be happy in RiverClan. Oakheart will take good care of you. Mosskit, I hope you'll meet me in StarClan._

**A/N: And so ends the short story of Moonflower, Sunstar and Stormtail. Happy ending or no? Silverstar is Bluestar basically, and Adderfur is Snowfur. Stormtail becomes a rogue or loner, whatever you want to happen to him. Sunstar is more loving to his kits but he dies in his leadership to greencough. If you have any questions, just make up your own answers. :D**

"**Run away. Run away and never return." **Sunfall murmured, turning away.

***If anyone can guess where this line came from, I will let you submit a character for my new story. Please include personality, clan, name, description and any family ties.***

**Pce!**

**-Silverwillow**


End file.
